Wings Spanning the Blades
by Zeto
Summary: They met at a club and fell, hard. The consequences never occurred to them. Yaoi SetoJou, vampires, faeries, AU and oneshot.


**Wings Spanning the Blades**

**By: **Alice Szeto

**Warnings:** Yaoi, vampires, faeries, AU and much swearing. 'R'-rated for a reason. One –shot only.

(69696969696969696969)

* * *

(69696969696969696969) 

Jou idly sipped is barely-alcoholic drink. How his club-crazed friends had convinced him a night out would be fun, he didn't know. And yet, here he was sitting alone, while they rocked it out on the tiled floor.

A twinge in the back of his neck.

He titled his head, glancing around and caught the gaze of another guy, probably a little older than him. Twenty-two, twenty-four at max.

In the flashing lights of the sweltering club, he guessed the other man's eyes to be blue, piercing intelligence lurked within.

Hm, he always did have an affinity for blue eyes. A low purr registered in his throat. He gracefully rose to his feet.

The smell of excitement, sweat, sex and hormones filtered through the air, making him heady, and a little reckless.

Not once breaking eye contact, he sidled up to the other.

Best pickup line ever.

"Hello."

"Hi," he murmured back, feeling something heat within him.

"Dance with me?" The stranger lifted a pale hand and cupped his cheek.

Jou swallowed hard, and nodded.

"I'm Seto, by the way."

His mind vaguely processed the information, storing it away as he fell further into those azure depths. His resistance, what little he had, fell away as Seto guided him wit ha hand on the small of his back. He could feel his touch, searing through his tank top.

They reached the mass of gyrating bodies and added themselves to the rhythmic concoction.

Arms snaked around his waist, pulling him closer. Hips slowly, maddeningly teasingly taunting him, brushing ever so slightly against his, full of heat. A heated, sensual gaze flickering from his own honey eyes to his lips.

The blond felt his breath shorten; he was supposed to be the one in control, damnit!

Why-how could this stranger just make him feel so dizzy and almost…manipulated?

He threw caution away, decided he didn't care and leaned in. His hands shifted up to tangle in Seto's hair–oh, it was soft.

Their lips met, kissing with bruising force, trying for domination. Damn, but when had he ever had such a hot kiss? Tongues warring and erotically teasing each other.

He let out a small moan.

Dormant passion flared to life. Fingers slipped under thin clothing, caressing, groping, constructing heated, feverish trails across sensitive skin.

He pulled away, gasping for breath, trying to force air into his lungs and some semblance of rule over his body. "Fuck. _Fuck_." Losing control, not something he liked.

Seto smirked a little before moving closer to lick Jou's lower lip. "Thought you were in control?"

His head snapped up, eyes narrowing. "I _am_ in–"

Easiest and more fun way to silence a person; he kissed him again, effortlessly shutting him up.

"Shall we get out of here," breathless against his ear, the sultry voiced asked.

The two somehow found themselves outside, stumbling away, somewhere, anywhere, so long as it was private enough for them to satisfy certain…needs.

"My apartment's a block away," Jou muttered.

They reached it, not knowing nor caring how they got there. Shoes slipped off, clothes practically ripped away from their bodies.

A hot tangle, they fell onto the bed.

Sweat mingled, along with other bodily fluids. Gasps, and soft keening cries filled the room as they peaked together.

Jou drifted into a light slumber, a sated smile graced his face. Seto smirked a little, licking the blonde's neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood.

"Ow! What the–Fuck!"

"Maybe in a few minutes, puppy," he chuckled, lapping and biting at his bite, sure to leave a mark.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Mmm, not really. This kind of thing always makes me more awake and wired," he murmured, fingers once again ghosting over the blond's body.

Jou stared into those blue eyes, frowning a little. "You're like a vampire, sucking all my energy, I swear."

Seto chuckled. "Nope, not a vampire. Though I'll gladly suck something else…"

"Ugh," Jou groaned. "You perv. Shaddup and let me sleep!"

The two fell asleep, still nestled in the soiled sheets.

(69696969696969696969)

* * *

(69696969696969696969) 

With a small sigh, Jou awoke, feeling muscles and bones stretch and crack. Dim sunlight filtered though his dark curtains.

He turned and saw the brunet in his bed. Smiled. Leaning in, he kissed him lightly. The other didn't stir. Left a trail from lips to ear and then back down to his neck.

Nuzzling the soft left, Jou licked his lips and then bit. Hard.

Seto jerked awake.

Grabbing him, holding him prisoner, the blond sucked at the wound. He tasted smooth, fresh.

The blue-eyed young man hissed. "You-you're a v…"

A soft admittance. Then he let him go.

The brunet made an attempt to sit up. Blood loss prevented any such action. His head swam; thick, heavy, confused. Eyes fluttering, Seto fell against the gold-haired youth. He fought to stay awake. Futile effort really; one that left him an unconscious lump in Jou's arms.

_I think I'll keep you_, Jou smiled softly to himself, brushing away a strand of the other's chestnut hair.

_He should be asleep for the next few hours. I can rest up some more. _With that in mind, the blond tucked them in and settled back down.

Seto groggily returned to the world of awareness. The past few hours' events hit him, with crystal clarity, leaving him swearing quietly.

"Shit. Shit! What have we done?" He clenched a fist.

"Had mind-blowing sex?" Came Jou's sleep-fogged voice.

"Shut up. You-we-fuck!" Seto sat up, pounding the mattress.

"Among other things…"

"No! You don't know,"

"Know what?"

Seto turned and revealed his back to Jou. Since he's been the one writhing under Seto, he had not a chance to glimpse the other's back. A delicate, near-invisible design flared over the brunet's back. Gossamer wings spanning his blades, curving gracefully over his toned body.

"That's a-" Jou paled.

A grim nod.

The golden-haired youth showed his own inked back. Not silver or gossamer though. Midnight black curves and feathers adorned his flesh.

"Now what?"

"I…don't know," for once the blue-orbed young man was at a loss of words and ideas.

"Shit, shit, shit…I didn't know you were Fae."

"Nor did I know you to be a vampire."

"They'll kill us," realized Jou.

"Ha, maybe your race is fool enough to hate and kill just for something like this."

"As if you Faery are any better! You would exile, shun and cast out your own."

"Better than death," retorted Seto.

"What…what do we do?"

"I…think neither of us will ever be welcome in our lands again."

"Mortalized, grounded," Jou whispered, horror clear in his voice.

Seto slipped out of bed, grabbing his clothes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I would think that was obvious," he rolled his eyes.

"That's it? You're just gonna leave me?"

"I would have left you anyway; come morning. If I'd have known you were what you are, I'd never have…"

"Bastard," hissed Jou.

"Funny, how humans view _your_ race as that."

"Don't think I'll ever forget this, Seto." Anger and seething hate burned clear in his honey eyes.

"Don't think I did this merely to get you exiled. I've suffered too."

"Just get out."

"Gladly." With that, the brunet spun around and stalked off.

Jou dropped his head into his hands. He was dead; to have an affair with his race's eternal enemy–the high King would torture him endlessly and _then_ kill him. Oh, he would not be granted a quick merciful death.

He'd have to run. Hide, away like a coward…but what else choice did he have?

At least, he'd never see Seto again. At least, he could try and start anew.

(69696969696969696969)

* * *

(69696969696969696969) 

**A/N: **Yes, yes I know. I tweaked some vampiric facts, to suit my fic. Fae facts too. Such is this story, filled with plotholes and clashing facts, I bet.


End file.
